Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -40\% \times 0.6 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -40\% = -\dfrac{40}{100} = -0.4 $ Now we have: $ -0.4 \times 0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.4 \times 0.6 = -0.24 $